Pups Get Alienated (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups Get Alienated is the fourth unlockable episode for PAW Patrol. It is unlocked by purchasing the second Team Pack. Summary The pups are abducted by aliens; and must find a way to get back to Earth Transcript Title card with Skye and a UFO on it Skye: Pups Get Alienated! The episode begins in the Lookout’s gym, where Rio and Cali are about to spar Rio: Alright Cali, ready to see how fast my punches are? Cali: Thrill me! Rio begins throwing crosses, hooks, jabs, uppercuts and other rapid punches everywhere. Cali is impressed by Rio's speed. Cali: Wow! That’s pretty fast! Rio: When I enter the ring, my opponents don’t last long! Cali: That so? Then let’s put that to the test shall we! *Cracks her knuckles* Rio: Bring it on! *He pounds his gloves* Cali and Rio begin sparring. They lay into each other with everything they have. After 15 minutes of throwing punches, kicks, swings and strikes at each other they stop. Cali: Phew! That was one hell of a workout! Rio: I’d say! You’re pretty good! Cali: I can say the same thing! Rio: Thanks! I try my best everyday! Cali: I can see that! And I gotta say, you look kinda cute in those boxer shorts! Rio: Thanks! That outfit of yours is nice too! Sexy even... *He starts blushing* Cali: I guess Marshall was right, you do have a crush on me... Rio: *Blushes beet red* Wha- You actually like me?? Cali: Yeah, the first time I met you I felt warm inside... Rio: I felt the same way... The first time I met you... Cali and Rio giggle and get close to each other. They then kiss and smile Rio: Awesome... Scene Changer: Rio’s Badge The pups are outside playing tag, with Zuma being it Zuma: Don’t think you can outwun me! I’ll tag you so fast you won’t see it coming! *He tags Sweetie* Tag, you’we it! Sweetie: Here I come Chase! Chase: Catch me if you can! Chase and Sweetie run around as the other pups try to avoid being caught as well. As the pups continue to play Ryder watches them from the Lookout’s balcony. Ryder: It’s always nice to see the pups have fun... It really puts a smile on my face... Unknown to them a flying saucer appears above them and shines an eerie light upon them Ryder: Huh? What in the... Everyone begins floating in the air Sweetie: Oh dear, what’s happening?! The pups start to float into the tractor beam as it beams them onto the saucer as it zooms into outerspace Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Logo The pups find themselves aboard an alien saucer. Logan: Whoa.. Where are we?? Ryder: It looks like some kind of spaceship! Rocky: Are you telling me... *His eyes sparkle* We’ve been abducted by aliens!! Zuma: *Face palm* For cwying out loud Wocky... As much as I’d wather not slap your face, we should pwobably look awound the ship and gain our beawings.. Ryder: That’s... Actually a good idea Zuma! Remind me to give you a pup treat when we get back to earth! Scene Changer: Zuma’s Badge The group come across a pod room with people floating in pods Chase: Jeez Louise... Where did these people come from... Skye: They don’t look like they’re from Adventure Bay... Zamantha: *Pulls out her scanner* It looks like they originate from other dimensions... Ones that we do not know about... Rocky: *Eyes sparkle* Oh my goodness!! This technology‘s like nothing what is on Earth! Whoever these creatures are they must be so advanced!! It’s so cool!!! *Gets slapped upside the head by Zuma* Ow! Dude, what was that for?! Zuma: Quit acting like a dewedewe for five minutes and focus! We gotta find a way to get outta hewe! Rocky: Right! Gotta stay focused! The group then come across a room filled with various spacesuits designed for different organisms Rocky: *Eyes sparkle* Oh my god!!! So many spacesuits!!! Zuma: Ugh... As the group walks past the spacesuits, the pup shaped spacesuit starts to move without them noticing Sweetie: It almost feels like we’re at NASA... Sharlene: Even if they had a spacecraft like this, I doubt they would be responsible for this... Sweetie: No reason for you to act like a conspiracy theorist... Sharlene: That wasn’t exactly what I was implying... But the bigger picture is perhaps finding a way back to Earth! ????: *Muffled* Perhaps I can be of some assistance! The pup sized astronaut suit takes off her helmet to reveal a Bichon Frisé with red fur Crescent: What’s up? I’m Cresent! I’ve been hiding in that astronaut suit so I can gather information about the ones that kidnapped you. And it ain’t that kid and his mother from the Rombazoid Galaxy that you guys are friends with. Chase: If that’s so... Who the hell are we dealing with? Crescent: They’re called Zespagoinagars from the Takiddneeson Galaxy. They kidnap organisms from other dimensions and preform experiments on them. I don’t know what kind, but we need to rescue them! Chase: Before we do that, we need to get back home to Earth! Crescent: That so? Then we need to gain control of the ship somehow.. But it won’t be easy... Chase: Why’s that? Crescent: It’s because these intergalactic goons are the most ruthless extraterrestrials in the entire universe! Metamor and Shiff aren’t just gonna let you take control! If we want to get back home, we need a plan! Zamantha: I should be able to help... Maybe I can sneak up on them before striking the two from behind! Once we take them down, we’ll have to find a way to help those that were captured to get back home to their dimensions! You have my word, we will get back to Earth in one piece! Scene Changer: Zamantha’s Badge (A pair of Kopishes with a snake skull in the middle) Zamantha begins sneaking around and slithering past any security measures including security doors, trap activated alarms, alien guards and more as she tries to reach the cockpit area. She soon reaches it and sees the two aliens steering the ship Zamantha: *Thinking* Now to incapacitate those hostile Roswells so hard they’ll end up in Area 51! *She slowly creeps over to Shiff and Metamor and preforms rapid punches to their backs, causing them to become knocked unconscious with no time to react* Perfect! Now to get us back home! *She activates her badge* Ryder, pups! Metamor and Shiff have been knocked out! I’m getting us home! Ryder: *Through Zamantha’s badge* Okay Zamantha, let me know when we’re back on Earth! Zamantha: Roger that! Ryder hangs up Ryder: Once we get back to earth, we can ask Lisa Loud if she can use her wormhole device to get the prisoners back to where they belong! Chase: Right! Who is she again? Ryder: She’s a child prodigy from Royal Woods who graduated college at just four years old! You may remember her older sister Lynn, aka Danny’s girlfriend. Rocky: Oh yeah! I remember now! One of them was named Lana! She gave some real good belly rubs! Plus, Danny wouldn’t stop talking about how beautiful Lynn was! Zuma: Yeah, I’m glad those two awe together.. Rocky: So sayth the guy that falls for every female dog he meets... Zuma: I can’t help it dude! Giwls find my impediment sexy! Rocky: Whatever... Scene Changer: Wipe Transition The UFO lands on the Lookout’s lawn Ryder: Home sweet home... Now to call Lisa can get all of those people back to wherever they came from! *Pulls out his pup pad and calls Lisa* Lisa, we need you! Lisa: Hello there Ryder! How can I be of assistance? Ryder: I need you to help us return some abducted people from other dimensions make it back home to wherever they came from! Lisa: I’m on my way! *She uses her teleporter to appear near the Lookout* Told ya! Now, where are these people you mentioned? Ryder: They’re right inside the spacecraft! Think you can get them home? Lisa: Don’t worry Ryder, I should be able to create some dimensional portals that can send the former prisoners back to wherever they came from! *She enters the spacecraft* Let’s get to work! Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Logo Lisa puts the finishing touches on the portals that send the prisoners back to wherever they came from. She then exits the spacecraft Lisa: Looks like my work here is done! *She teleports back to Royal Woods* Crescent: Thanks again for helping me get back to earth guys! Ryder: No problem Crescent! Whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! In fact... Since you helped us get back to Earth, how would you like to be apart of the PAW Patrol? Crescent: Hell yes!! I know a lot about outer space! I already got the suit, so I’ll be proud to be your Astropup! Ryder: Glad to hear it! *Gives her a Pup Tag with the Moon and some stars on it* Welcome aboard! The pups howl in joy Monty: Now all that’s left is to get rid of this saucer! Rocky: What?! Are you nuts?! The stuff in that thing belongs in a museum!! The saucer then explodes Rocky: The hell?! Marshall: When did that happen?! Everyone looks at Monty Monty: What? Oh don’t give me those looks! I planted C4 the moment we got captured! That or maybe TNT with timers on it... I get them confused... Suzan: *Gets angry* Gr... You explosion happy muttsquid!!! Suzan uppercuts Monty on the chin, causing him to land on the Lookout’s periscope crotch first Monty: Gah! Right.. In the pup makers... *He then falls crotch first on the railing* Da!! Well... Guess that’s what it means to have a second coming... Everyone except Monty laughs. Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: You interstellar idiots!! You should've been paying more attention to your surroundings!! Metamor: We had no idea that we'd get attacked from behind! Shiff: It's not easy piloting a spacecraft! Demhotep: And yet it is easy to get yourselves clobbered... Devil Dogs!! You know what to do... Metamor and Shiff scream hysterically as they're taken to the Torture Cells. Demhotep: Not even extraterrestrials can beat the mortals. I'm not finished with them. I will make sure they beg for mercy at my feet!! *He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black* Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Crescent Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12